Witnesses
by Allison'sGirlfriend
Summary: They were witnesses. (A CJRon story told by the other staffers.)
1. Watching

Series Title: Witnesses  
  
Author: IDreamOfAJ  
  
Email: gmlsinaz@juno.com  
  
Characters: CJ/Ron, but each story is from a different staffer's POV.  
  
Spoilers: Season One  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: This started as a little piece of Toby fic. It exploded into this. Eachchapter has it's own rating, but they're all PG-ish. This series has a follow-up: "Willing To Try" - a work-in-progress taking the events of "Witnesses" and showing CJ's and Ron's side.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charcters, and I do this just for fun.  
  
Feedback: Is delightful and delicious.  
  
Title: Watching  
  
Characters: CJ/Ron, Toby  
  
Spoilers: The Crackpots And These Women  
  
Rating: PG-ish (for an allusion)  
  
Summary: He knew.  
  
Author's Note: For Kansas. Just because. ; )  
  
Watching  
  
He had known almost immediately when she had started seeing someone. He knew that nobody else could tell. But, nobody else had seen CJ Cregg when she was "with" someone. He had. He had been the someone once. Not now. Not this time.  
  
Toby could see the signs as clearly as if he were looking at a map. The lines around her eyes were more relaxed. The light in her eyes just a bit brighter. And he could tell by the way she sat in yesterday's staff meeting that the night before had been the first time she'd slept with him. Whoever he was.  
  
Toby was happy for her. She, of all people, deserved someone to love. To be loved by. He had done a spectacularly lousy job of it. He still loved her. But, he knew that they were too destructive when together as more than friends.  
  
The curiosity unsettled him. He wanted to know who this new man was. He wouldn't ask. He knew that CJ would tell him when she was ready. This was too new for her yet. She had to be sure. Before she would share. And he wasn't all that comfortable wondering about her love life.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby wasn't particularly looking forward to this. As if this "Big Block of Cheese" day hadn't been long, tedious enough. Now he was being forced to attend Chili Night with the President. He was sure that the trivia would sap whatever small measure of patience he'd been able to hold onto throughout the day.  
  
The President had given his speech. Toby relaxed somewhat. So far the evening had been bearable. He was just settling down on the couch to talk to CJ about the upcoming healthcare initiative when he noticed the change. In her. He followed the direction of her gaze and saw him. CJ was discreet. Of course she was. She wouldn't be advertising this. But when she looked back at Toby her eyes narrowed. He knew that she was aware that he had put the pieces together. She sighed.  
  
"Toby, I. ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, CJ. We can talk about it later."  
  
She smiled at him. The half-smile she used when she wanted to let him know that he was sweet without being too emotional for him to handle. Then she yawned. And stretched her arms over her head. Toby hid his smile in his beard. She really would make a great '50's actress.  
  
"Go. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
CJ rose from the couch. Kissed the top of his head. And went to say goodnight to the President. She exchanged a few words that he couldn't hear. And then she was waving and calling her goodbyes to the room as a whole. Toby lifted his drink to her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, his report given to President Bartlet, Ron Butterfield left the party as well. Toby knew where he was headed. And although he hadn't anticipated this choice, he couldn't help but think that perhaps Ron really was the right man for her. He shook the thought from his head and got another drink.  
  
The End 


	2. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
  
Author: IDreamOfAJ  
  
Characters: CJ/Ron, Toby, Josh  
  
Spoilers: Mr. Willis Of Ohio  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: He put the pieces together.  
  
Author's Note: So, I haven't been very productive lately. And I can't seem to work on the things already started. So, I thought I'd play around with this. I think it might actually end up part of a series.  
  
Follows "Watching".  
  
For Angie - at least I'm writing something. And Toby is in there, somewhere. ; )  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. And I know for sure that nobody's gonna pay me for this.  
  
Waiting  
  
He's sitting in his office, ignoring the occasional shout from Donna that she wants her money back. Today had been good. All in all. He knows that Zoey had been shaken up. But he also knows she'll bounce back. He should be celebrating. They'd won the vote easily, the census amendment had been shelved for the time being, and he hadn't lost all his money in the poker game. But he's busy trying to fit together a puzzle from just a few pieces.  
  
Josh doesn't like puzzles. At least not this kind. Not the kind that involve his coworkers. His friends. He feels that he should be able to see something out of this. But for the life of him he can't. He can't find anything except a couple random events.  
  
But, Josh trusts his instincts. They've served him well in his political career. Hell, they'd helped elect this president. And right now, they are telling him that there is more going on than what it appears.  
  
He goes back over the pieces.  
  
Ron Butterfield had interrupted the poker game to talk to the President about Zoey's new protection detail. Nothing unusual there. Except that when Ron and the President had walked out, Toby had looked at CJ as if they were sharing some sort of secret. He was almost positive by the way that Toby moved suddenly, that CJ had kicked him under the table. But why?  
  
The next thing he had noticed wasn't all that unusual either. After President Bartlet had returned, he noticed that Ron had walked by the door. Twice. Not totally unusual, but after the CJ/Toby look thing - well, it was a little odd.  
  
But the kicker had come not fifteen minutes later. CJ had excused herself mid-game. And she was ahead. She said something about needing to get some notes for tomorrow's briefing. And she had left the game. Ahead.  
  
At the time Josh had thought it weird. CJ never wins at poker. But she was winning. She's almost as competitive as he is. And she just walked away. But the game continued, and Josh let it go.  
  
Until he was walking back to his office after the game. He saw Ron walking with CJ towards her office. He had called out to her. And she had seemed almost guilty for a split second. But then she had recovered her game face. When asked why she had left the game, she had explained that she needed details from Ron about the protection Zoey was getting so she could brief on it tomorrow. Ron had told CJ that she could come to him any time with questions and departed. After praising Josh on his quick response in the bar.  
  
Perfectly normal. Except that something just didn't ring true. Well, the part about his quick response was, but... . CJ dodged the few questions he thought to ask, and left for the night.  
  
And here he is. Sitting in his office, trying to come up with the part of this equation that he isn't seeing. He needs more information.  
  
Toby is sitting at his desk, making notes in the margins of something that most likely had been written by Sam. Judging by the red ink. Josh tries to approach him casually.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, what Toby?"  
  
"Well, you're lurking around and checking over your shoulder. So, I'm asking what. What have you done?"  
  
"Toby, you wound me. I haven't done anything. Can't a man walk into a coworker's off... ?"  
  
"Get to the point Josh."  
  
Josh settles himself into a chair and leans forward.  
  
"So, have you noticed anything, I don't know, unusual going on with CJ and... ?"  
  
"No. Leave me now."  
  
The wheels start turning quickly. The denial too fast, too sure. Definitely something going on.  
  
"You haven't seen anything?"  
  
"No. I don't know what you're looking for, but there's nothing going on with CJ. Go do something productive. Or, you know, go home."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
He needs one more piece to complete the puzzle. He has to do this carefully.  
  
"By the way, I guess CJ got the details on Zoey's protection from Ron Butterfield. So she's set for the first briefing tomorrow."  
  
He watches as Toby swallows and almost forces himself not to look up.  
  
"Yeah? Good."  
  
"'Night Toby."  
  
He's on his way back to his office trying to come to terms with this. CJ and Ron. CJ and Ron. Wow. Now he'll just have to wait and see. Wait for CJ to say something about it. He'll be good. He won't try to pry it out of her. He can be an adult after all. He just hates waiting.  
  
The End 


	3. Wondering

Title: Wondering  
  
Author: IDreamOfAJ  
  
Characters: Sam, CJ/Ron (But Josh, Toby, and Leo are there. Even Danny. Kinda.)  
  
Spoilers: In Excelsis Deo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: He thinks he would have been a great detective.  
  
Author's Note: Definitely a series now. I haven't actually been able to think of a cool name for the series. (My notes say CJ/Ron "W" series. And that's pretty lame. ; ) ) But, I'm working on it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next part. 'Cause I'm real smart. Started this thing in the first season, and I haven't actually, ya know, seen most of the first season. So, I have to wait for Bravo to catch up to where I am. Then I'll be able to finish Leo's and Jed's parts. And yes, there will actually be a CJ/Ron part. :D  
  
Thanks to everyone who's still following this!  
  
Follows "Waiting".  
  
For Kansas - whose encouragement is profoundly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimers: I own everything. That's right I am Aaron Sorkin and now that I can't actually write the show I've turned to fanfic. Okay, not really. First off, I'm a girl, so... . And I don't own anything. So, please don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Is really the true nectar of the Gods.  
  
Wondering  
  
It was Christmas. It was supposed to be warm. Sunny. He was supposed to be lying on the beach getting a tan, listening to the waves hitting the beach. Reading his briefing memos.  
  
Instead he was sitting in his hotel room listening to the rain batter the windows. It had been pouring down rain since he'd gotten in last night. Things were not working out the way he had hoped.  
  
Sam had insisted on keeping his holiday plans. He'd had to leave Washington later than he'd hoped. But, he was not to be deterred. Bermuda and its sandy beaches were waiting for him.  
  
Except, they really weren't. He had thought the rain would have stopped by now. But, no. He knew he would have had a better time if he'd stayed in Washington. Josh was there. Probably getting take-out Chinese for dinner. Leo was probably going to be there. Maybe Toby. And CJ.  
  
Then again, maybe not. CJ might be doing something else. She had invited him and Josh to dinner the night before last. The night when they had acted like back room politicos in a bad 1950's movie. The night he had hurt someone he really liked. Trying to help someone he admired. He had to stop thinking about that.  
  
Better to wonder what exactly it was that CJ was up to. She had invited them to dinner. But, not on Christmas. Which suggested she had other plans. He had heard that she'd offered to cook for Leo. But he also knew that Leo had declined. He wondered whether the offer was sincerely what she wanted to be doing. Whether she had really wanted to spend Christmas cooking for Leo.  
  
Sam thought it might be Danny. He might be the one getting a CJ-prepared Christmas dinner. But, hadn't Josh said that CJ had finally relented to dinner with him last night? So, why would she be seeing him both nights? Unless... .  
  
He knew that Danny liked CJ. He knew that Danny wanted to pursue her. Date her. And, you know, other things too. Despite being alone, hundreds of miles away, Sam blushed. Everyone had a crush on CJ Cregg at one time or another. But, he was still embarrassed by his. He was sure it had been written all over his face. Way back then.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam closed the cell phone and threw it on the bed. They had sounded like they were having a good time. They were having fun. He wished again that he was there. He was a little disturbed to realize that he felt homesick. It was third grade camp all over again. He wanted to go home. He was stuck here, though. The storm had gained intensity. The airport was closed. He sighed and tried to read the memo on the agricultural bill. He was distracted.  
  
He had been right. Toby and Leo were both at Josh's apartment. They had finished the Chinese food. They were playing poker. He had asked to say "hi" to CJ. Josh had said she wasn't there. When he was talking to Toby he had asked why Toby hadn't brought her. Toby had cut him off gruffly and changed the subject.  
  
So, where was CJ? He found it much more productive to speculate on her whereabouts than to pretend to read the memo anyway. She must be at Danny's. He knew she wasn't at home. It had been perfectly normal to call his friend and wish her a "Merry Christmas". Except that he knew he didn't imagine the squeak in his voice when he left the message for her on her answering machine. Damn. He needs to get better at subterfuge.  
  
Sam couldn't believe that she would actually be dating a reporter. Leo would have a fit. Toby would go ballistic. Hang on. Toby knew where CJ was. Sam was sure of it. The way Toby had not answered him spoke volumes. But, he hadn't sounded pissed. So, Toby had to, if not approve of where CJ was, at least accept it. Scratch Danny off the list.  
  
So where did that leave him? He could do this. He could play the game. He could be the detective to figure it all out. He just needed a place to start. 'Come on, Princeton', he thought. Princeton. That really was a cool name. He was Princeton. Toby had seemed not the least bit interested when he had heard he was Hemingway. But CJ had not at all been pleased with Flamingo. She had gone on about it for two days. Flamingo. Flamingo.  
  
Flamingo. That had really bothered her at first. She had discussed it with almost everyone. She had almost seemed hurt by it. But then... . He was onto something. He could feel it. She had said she would talk to someone about it. And then, she kept reminding everyone that her codename was Flamingo. But now when she said it, it sounded almost sexy. Who had she talked to?  
  
Ron Butterfield. He had seen her downstairs yesterday morning. Sam had been leaving the mess. They really do have the best bran muffins. But, he had been heading for the stairs when he had seen CJ coming down the hall with Ron Butterfield. She had been laughing, her head tossed back. Ron had been... . Well, he'd been smiling. Sam had stopped. Backed up. It had seemed wrong to intrude. Even though he had felt ridiculous at the notion. It had just seemed like a private moment.  
  
Aha. And there it was. It had been a private moment. He remembered that as CJ had started to head for the stairs, Ron had touched her arm. She had smiled. Almost shyly. She had said something, too quiet for Sam to hear, and Ron had nodded. Sam had waited for CJ to reach the top of the stairs before he had come out from behind the pillar where he had been waiting. Ron had already gone back to his office. And when he had seen CJ next upstairs in the bullpen, she had reminded him that her codename was Flamingo. In that sexy voice.  
  
That's it. He's fairly certain that CJ must be with Ron. He knows that Ron didn't accompany the First Family back to Manchester. Which he thought was a little odd. Maybe Ron asked to have the holiday off. Maybe Ron had said he had plans. Maybe Ron just wanted to spend Christmas with CJ.  
  
So now Sam is wondering when all this started. When did Toby find out? Or figure it out. What does CJ see in Ron? He knows what Ron must see in CJ. But, really Sam's crush on her is old history. Honest.  
  
He thinks he has plenty of time to ponder this new development. At least until the rain stops and he can get a flight home. Yep. Plenty of time to wonder. And Sam has a lot of wondering to do.  
  
The End 


	4. Wanting

Title: Wanting  
  
Author: IDreamOfAJ  
  
Characters: Leo, CJ/Ron (But the others are in there somewhere.)  
  
Spoilers: Lord John Marbury  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mild language)  
  
Summary: He wants many things.  
  
Author's Note: This one was hard to write. I don't think I got it the way I wanted. But, it's hard for me to write Leo because most of his best emotion is expressed through his eyes, his body language. This was the best I could do.  
  
Also, from here on out, we're just going to have to pretend that CJ isn't kissing Danny. I can only do so much to make her flirting with Danny plausible. But, the kiss in He Shall From Time To Time just doesn't help, you know? (Even though it was a lovely kiss. ; ) )  
  
Thanks to everyone who's still following this!  
  
Follows "Wondering".  
  
For Angie - who's inner CJ could take my inner Leo's snakes at any time.  
  
Disclaimers: These characters belong to someone else. Not really sure who now... but I know it's not me.  
  
Feedback: Is like "a little Easter treat, just for me".  
  
Wanting  
  
He wants many things. He feels the weight on his chest of the things he needs most. But, he knows he won't get them all. Maybe not any. It doesn't stop the wanting any less.  
  
Sitting at his desk waiting to be called into the Oval, he makes a list in his head of the things he wants. In order of importance.  
  
His marriage. To spare Jenny and Mallory the upcoming onslaught. To protect the President. For Lord Fauntleroy to go back to wherever it was he came from. For India and Pakistan to get over it. To be able to show his staff how much their support means. To know what the hell is going on with CJ and the rest of them.  
  
Leo can't get his marriage back. He knows that. He also knows he can't protect his family from his prior sins. He's gonna talk to the President about an exit strategy that he's had worked out since before Christmas. Which is the best thing he can do to protect his best friend. Marbury's here at the President's pleasure so there's nothing he can do about that. And it's not really up to him to sort out India and Pakistan. He can't see himself giving hugs to the staff, so they're just gonna have to figure out how proud he is of them. But, he can sit here and think about CJ and the strange vibe between her and the others.  
  
They should have told her about India invading Kashmir. It was a mistake to let her go in there unprepared. He knows Toby took the blame. It wasn't all Toby. He had been brusque with her when he'd told her the next morning. He knew she'd be hurt. He was proud of her though. She didn't bitch and moan. She gave a few shots, but that was to be expected. And she went back to work. He knows Toby talked to her. He knows Sam didn't, thinking it showed he valued her professionalism. He's not sure if Josh talked to her. Maybe. But, Josh has been busy the last two days. Her credibility with the press was hurt. And he'll take responsibility for that. But, she's getting too close. Especially to Danny. The guy gave her a fish for crying out loud. They can't be friends with the press. She can't.  
  
He's heard the rumors. Of course he has. Margaret loves gossip. He knows that CJ went to dinner with Danny. He knows that Danny's asked her out a dozen times. CJ should know better. If she's so damned concerned with her professionalism and her credibility why would she put herself in that position? She should know better.  
  
But, Leo muses, she should know better than to bother the Secret Service with her personal problems. And that didn't seem to stop her. He had almost killed her. He had gone to the mess for a quick lunch. Margaret had disappeared and the other assistants wouldn't know what to get if they were out of egg salad. So, he had gone down himself. He had just left the staircase when he saw Josh and Sam slowly backing towards the stairs from the corridor. He was about to ask them just what in the hell it was they thought they were doing when they turned. And he heard CJ's voice raised. He couldn't make out exactly what she was saying but he had an idea. She was pissed. She was venting, he knew. Probably to Toby. Except he had seen Toby on the way down here. Leo had opened his mouth and closed it. Sam and Josh looked guilty. They had looked at each other and back to Leo. Josh's whispers that they were on their way upstairs only fueled Leo's suspicion. But, he had been distracted by another exclamation from CJ. And then it was too late. Josh and Sam had been practically bounding up the stairs. They had looked... uncomfortable. That was it. They must have not wanted to be around when he laid into CJ.  
  
Leo had switched directions and headed into the corridor where he'd heard CJ. There she had been. With Ron Butterfield. Her voice had been lowered so that he couldn't hear what she was saying. But, she had been jabbing the air between her and Ron. Leo had been mad as hell. How dare she run crying to the Secret Service. And what the hell did they have to do with any of this? He had just been ready to make his presence known when he had seen something quite unusual. Ron had grabbed CJ's gesturing arm. With his other hand he had run up and down the length of it. His head was bent close to CJ so that his mouth was almost touching CJ's ear. And in an instant, CJ had calmed down. Leo had seen the anger leave almost as surely as if it had been a physical thing. He watched as CJ had stepped an inch closer to Ron. And then she had shaken her head. And smiled. And Leo had gotten the hell out of there.  
  
He was still disappointed that they'd been out of egg salad. But, he's more curious as to what he had witnessed. He wonders if Josh and Sam had been uncomfortable because they thought he would have yelled at CJ. Or had they been unnerved the way he had at seeing CJ and Ron? No. They hadn't seemed surprised. More like they were afraid of being caught. But that doesn't make sense either.  
  
"Margaret!"  
  
He waits a minute. And when she doesn't open the door he realizes that she must have disappeared again. Damn, but that woman would be the death of him someday. He wants a drink. Knows he can't have one. Decides that maybe a piece of cake will help. He knows it won't. But, he didn't have much for lunch. And a drink is not an option. Ever again.  
  
He's retrieved a slice of chocolate cake and he's on his way to the stairs when he hears footsteps. One set of heels at least. He turns, but the footsteps have stopped. He can't for the life of him understand why he feels compelled to stop. To turn back to the other corridor, to see who it was. He already knows, somewhere, that it's CJ. He thinks he'd like to apologize. But as he comes around the corner, he sees that she's not alone. She's with Ron. Again.  
  
This time her shoulders are slightly hunched. She's looking at the floor. She's nodding. Ron is whispering in her ear again. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The moment is too intimate for Leo to remain. He steps backwards, rolling his eyes as he realizes he's mimicking Sam's and Josh's earlier movements. Just as he's out of their line of sight he hears Ron's voice. Much louder than necessary.  
  
"CJ, he's a good man. You guys will help him. They won't beat him. Not like this."  
  
As he slowly walks up the stairs he wonders if that last part was meant for him. If maybe at least Ron had known he was there. He shakes his head.  
  
"Remember the battles you've fought and won." The President had told him that a few hours ago. He's thinking about battles all right. But, not the ones behind. The ones in front. He's thinking about the press asking Mallory about her dad's addiction to pills. He's wondering how strong Zoey and Charlie will be if they do go out and there are photos. With letters that follow. And he's thinking about CJ's fight to regain credibility. And to keep her private life private.  
  
He realizes now why she had dinner with Danny. This thing with Ron must be new. She doesn't want people to know. He wonders if she realizes that people already do know. Or at least suspect. Wants to tell her that she needs a better cover. He hopes this works out for her. Hopes she doesn't ever realize what exactly Ron's job entails. Wishes he could tell her he's sorry. He's proud of her. He's happy for her.  
  
There's a soft knock at the door. CJ pops her head in.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon in, CJ."  
  
"I'm gonna let them know that the President met with the ambassadors for India and Pakistan. And that Lord Marbury is here. Anything else you want me to say before I call the lid?"  
  
"No, that's good. Just don't let them get you into a discussion about possible nuclear capabilities. That's gonna... ."  
  
"I know Leo. I know. I... I won't. Anything else?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
She's almost out the door.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
She nods her head once.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She's gone. He thinks she understood. That he wanted to say more. To say that he was sorry. That he was proud. That her support earlier meant something to him. He wants to believe that she knows.  
  
He wants many things. He's made the list already. And that hasn't helped. It hasn't achieved any of those things. Or even gotten him closer. So, Leo is left wanting.  
  
The End 


	5. Whispering

Title: Whispering  
  
Author: IDreamOfAJ  
  
Characters: Jed, CJ/Ron  
  
Spoilers: Six Meetings Before Lunch  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mild language)  
  
Summary: He hears the whispers.  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile since the last part. I must admit it was hard to get back into this groove. And I'm not sure this was my best effort.  
  
This is the last of the other POVs. The next part will concentrate on CJ and Ron. Hopefully, I'll be faster with that one.  
  
And yeah, still haven't come up with a title for the series.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's still following this!  
  
Follows "Wanting".  
  
For Bibi - Well, it's not a birthday gift, or so grand as mine. But, it is for you, darlin'.  
  
Disclaimers: The characters aren't mine. I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
Feedback: Is wonderful!!  
  
Whispering  
  
He's sitting in the Oval Office. He had told CJ he would be fuming. He is. Partly. But, he's also thinking. His lunch was cancelled and by some miracle, nothing was added to his schedule. So, he's free to sit on the couch and think. And fume.  
  
He's still monumentally pissed that a reporter got to Zoey on campus. He would like nothing more than to tell that guy off. To yell at every reporter within fifty miles of this place. But, he knows that CJ was right. She knows how to do her job, and he needs to remember to listen to her a little more. He's impressed that she got in his face so easily.  
  
Jed had done the only thing he could do. He had called Ron Butterfield up to the office. He felt reassured by the fact that Gina had slammed Edgar Drumm up against the wall. Ron's smirk hadn't gone unnoticed in that part of the conversation. He had only talked to Ron a few minutes.  
  
So now he is alone with his thoughts. He's not sure what to make of the fact that he's sitting in the Oval Office and thinking about a member of his staff. Well, really two. He wonders if George Washington ever thought of his staff's romantic entanglements. Probably not.  
  
He knows that there is something going on with CJ and Ron. No one has told him of course. They never share the gossip. But, he hears things. Whispers, here and there. He has amazing powers of deduction. And, he's seen the signs.  
  
The first hint he had that there was something unusual afoot was during the census vote. He had talked to Ron about Zoey getting a detail. Ron had promised to give him the names of the agents assigned in the morning. But, Ron had come back later. Not to talk to him. He had seen Ron walk by Leo's office a couple times. He had wondered about that.  
  
Then, on the flight back from L.A., he had seen Josh and Sam, practically giggling like schoolgirls. He had wondered what could be so funny and had chalked it up to their exhaustion when he had seen that they were watching CJ and Ron discussing something. That had piqued his interest. Of course, he couldn't ask. But, Jed could keep an ear out for things.  
  
He's heard the whispers as he's walked in and out of meetings. He's seen Toby shaking his head, as if to admonish Josh and Sam. He's also seen Toby literally smirk at CJ when Ron was in the same room and they thought nobody was looking. And he has noticed that occasionally Ron's eyes will search for CJ after they have searched for something amiss.  
  
Jed doesn't mind. He knows that Ron is the best at what he does. He trusts Ron implicitly. He knows that whatever is going on won't keep either of them from doing their jobs. And, he's happy for them.  
  
He's a little annoyed that his first suspicion about CJ was wrong. He'd thought for sure there was something between her and Toby. He still thinks there's more there than meets the eye. But, he's wildly pleased that this is one thing he has the inside track on that his wife doesn't. He thinks maybe he'll let Abbey know about it tonight. He smiles at the thought of the surprise she'll show on her face.  
  
He wonders if perhaps he should say something. After all, he is their boss. Maybe just a word to them that he approves. Not that he thinks they need his approval. But, he knows that sometimes CJ seeks it more than she needs to. Then again, he thinks maybe Ron and CJ don't want people to know yet. Maybe that's why the only thing he's heard has been the whispers.  
  
So, Jed decides he'll let it go for now. He'll see where this path takes them. He hopes that it's a smooth road for them. He likes and respects them both. And they deserve to have some happiness after all they both give to him day in and day out. So, he'll watch quietly from the side. And, he'll keep listening to the whispering.  
  
The End 


End file.
